


What can never be said

by Phantastic_Whovian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Nightmares, No Smut, Oneshot, i guess, it gave me feels, its really short, kinda sad though, of course, pure fluff, sorry - Freeform, this is the doctor and rose we're talking about, when are they not hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastic_Whovian/pseuds/Phantastic_Whovian
Summary: Rose has nightmares. The doctor is a softie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So because I'm Doctor/Rose trash and will never get over it, have a sad oneshot. Like, a really really short one.

“What are you still doing up?” He asks gently. She jumps a little, startled.  
“Oh, just..you know. Couldn’t sleep.” She replies, smiling.   
But he knows Rose Tyler, he has her every expression catalogued in her mind, and that is not her usual smile. It's too muted, and it doesn't make her eyes crinkle. Rose has a funny way of smiling at you with her eyes,  
Not this time.  
Tonight, her eyes are red and puffy, nightmares reflected in them. Darkness and death haunt her dreams. He can hear her cry out at night, of course. He knows what it's like. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Rose is strong, the strongest person he knows, and if anyone can handle nightmares, its her.  
He steps forward, and gently takes the cup of water from her hand, his larger fingers lingering on delicate hands a little too long, to set it on the Tardis console.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks, though he already knows.  
“I…” She can’t find the words.   
He holds open his arms, and she steps into them, burying her face in his neck. He presses a soft kiss to her hair. Citrus and green apples, her shampoo.   
The space around them echoes with words unspoken. Words that can never, should never, be said, across galaxies, and planets, and decades. While stars are born and die, through the rise and fall of a hundred empires, they cannot be said. Not unless it is too late. They both understand this.  
The doctors hearts break for his lost girl of pink and yellow, who stays strong and kind, and stays with him no matter what he does, for the normal life he will never be able to give her.  
And Rose’s heart breaks for her doctor, for her soldier who came out of a war the last of his kind, with the fire of the battlefield in his eyes, and stayed brave, and kind, and good. For the love she can never admit, and the lives they can never share together.  
But for now, they hold each other closely, longing to say what they never can, never should. What they could never find the words to say.  
And for now, for this one moment, it is enough.


End file.
